The AlaskanVirginian Invasion of Hogwarts
by Consulting Crazy
Summary: Arthur, having become fed up with Alfred neglecting to teach them, sends Alaska and Virginia to Hogwarts during fifth year. What follows is... Umbridge bashing  because we all hate her  and...Alaska-ness
1. Chapter 1

Don't ask where it came from, but it came and I haven't been able to stop it...er...

Enjoy

* * *

><p>"So…your telling us, that Hogwarts you told us about is real, and not only that but, you want Virginia and I to attend" Alaska said from he seat in Arthur's office.<p>

"Yes." Arthur said, "I want you two, Aleksandra Madeline Braginsky-Williams and Virginia Alice Kirkland-Jones to attend Hogwarts."

"We're not eleven…" Virginia said

"But I can tutor you until you've reached the fifth year level, Dumbledore has also seen fit to give the job of Professor of History of Magic to a…uh…living being, and asked me." Arthur said, "So I will be there to keep an eye on you."

"But then I'll see Papa and Maman even less." Aleksandra argued adjusting the scarf that was around her neck, a present form her Papa.

"I…will inform Russia and…Canada of when Hogsmead trips are and they can visit you then." Arthur said

"And Alfred won't have to know of this?" Aleksandra asked.

"He'll know of the trips so he can see Virginia." Arthur said, "But if he has issues with Russia being there, I will tell him he has no say over who goes where on my land."

"Fair deal." Aleksandra nodded, "I'm in."

Virginia laughed, "I bet you'll be put in Slytherin."

"and I doubt you'll be placed in Gryffindor." Aleksandra shot back.

~0o0~

And so, we end up in Diagon Ally, with Arthur, the two states and one talking Alaskan Malamute pup.

"Why are we here again?" Kolov asked

"Because we need to get supplies for our year at Hogwarts." Aleksandra said.

"Fun…" Kolov's voice was heavy with sarcasm, "I didn't know they allowed dogs at Hogwarts too now."

"It's not regulation, but…" Arthur said, "The headmaster is making an exception just like he did for…Matthew before."

"Oh, look, Olivander's." Aleksandra said before walking off to the shop.

Virginia shook her head and followed her cousin into the shop.

"Oh!" Olivander said, "Mister Kirkland, how nice to see you. And who might these two young ladies be?"

"My daughter and niece." Arthur said gesturing to Virginia and Alaska respectively.

"Ah…so who's going first?" Olivander asked.

"I will…" Aleksandra said before stepping forward.

"Hold out your wand hand." Olivander said. Aleksandra held out her right hand and Olivander started taking measurements. He pulled out a seemingly random box and handed it to Aleksandra, but took it away almost as soon as she opened the box. "No, no…" He pulled out another box and this time let Aleksandra flick it, causing boxes to fly off the shelves. "No." Olivander took the wand from Aleksandra quickly. The process repeated a few times before Olivander stopped for a moment, clearly thinking, before he went into the back. He came back carrying a lavender box. He handed it to Aleksandra, who opened it. She picked it up and flicked the wand, this time, instead of destruction there was a shower of blue and gold sparks.

"Interesting…" Olivander said. "ten inches, Maple, with a dragon heart string. Good for curses" He stroked his beard, "The interesting thing is the dragon the string came from…"

"Really?" Aleksandra asked, truly just glad he had a wand for her.

"Yes, it was a rare breed, the locals called it Zimniĭ Drakona." Olivander said, "I've never been able to get this wand to agree with anyone though…"

Aleksandra just nodded, internally laughing at how uncreative her Papa's people could be. _Winter Dragon…really Papa? You'd think the people who made the Kremlin would be more creative. _Aleksandra looked at Kolov, who was laughing.

"_It could just be a little joke they played." _Kolov said in Russian. Aleksandra shrugged and let Virginia get in front of her.

The process was similar to the one Aleksandra went through, though…it took less than thirty tries…

"Nine inches, Yew, with a phoenix tail feather. Good for charms." Olivander said.

"Thank you, Mr. Olivander." Arthur said, "Now we have to get their books."

"And robes." Aleksandra sighed.

"And me an owl." Virginia stated.

"Yes…" Arthur sighed.

~0o0~

They got their books and robes quickly, even though Aleksandra had tricked Arthur out of extra books.

"And I'm the nerd?" Virginia scoffed.

"Yes, you are." Aleksandra

"I'm not the one buying books about something I was there to see." Virginia said.

"No Virginia, you're not." Arthur said, "and you won't be getting an owl if you start a fight."

With that, Virginia shut up.

Aleksandra decided to split up with the other two when they went to get Virginia's owl. Instead she choose to wander into another bookshop with some money she got from Arthur. While looking around, she ran into a platinum blonde boy holding a book that appeared to be in Cyrillic.

"Sorry, but may I see that book." She said nicely, a smile forming on her face. The boy looked at her oddly.

"Sure, doubt you'll be able to read it though." He scoffed.

"Oh?" she said taking the book from him. "It's only modern Cyrillic." She glanced over the pages, "In Russian even…" She turned to Kolov, "What do you think Kolov? Will I be able to read it in Papa's tongue?"

"_The boy doesn't know who you are…" _Kolov said in Russian

"_No…he does not." _Aleksandra smiled at the dog.

"It talks." The boy said.

"Da, he does. His name is Kolov, mine is Aleksandra." Aleksandra said, "You're what…fifteen? Do you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, Draco Malfoy." He said.

"Interesting," Aleksandra said looking closely at the boy, "You…almost look like…" She smirked and laughed, "This will be fun, da?"

Draco just looked at the girl oddly.

"Draco." Another platinum blond called out, walking towards the pair.

"Aleksandra" Arthur yelled as he walked up to the girl.

"Kirkland." The man who Aleksandra assumed to be Draco's father said.

"Malfoy." Arthur greeted.

"Who might this…" The man looked at Aleksandra, "Girl be?"

"Aleksandra Madeline Braginsky-Williams" Aleksandra said, "Please don't direct questions about me to my uncle."

"Aleksandra." Arthur warned.

"Arthur, pay attention to little Virginia." Aleksandra said before walking off.

"She's a…" Malfoy paused, "Pleasant girl."

"She acts like her father too much for my liking…" Virginia scoffed.

"and who are you?" Malfoy asked

"Virginia Alice Kirkland-Jones" Virginia said.

"Are these two joining the school?" Malfoy stated more than asked.

"Yes, they're joining because I think it's about time they learn properly." Arthur said, "Now we must be going."

~0o0~

"It's a week before term…" Virginia said.

"You're going to be sorted privately as to not bring attention to you." Arthur explained.

Aleksandra was just sitting in the corner of the room reading the Cyrillic book she took from Draco.

"_That one will be useful, yes?" _ Kolov pointed to a spell and asked Aleksandra, who nodded.

"Aleksandra, get your trunk." Arthur said. The girl sighed and got up, grabbing the purple trunk. It used to be black, but Aleksandra took the liberty of changing it. Now it was violet with three flags on the top. The Russian, Canadian and the Alaskan flag were painted on in that order. Aleksandra, after being told they were going to floo to Hogwarts, oriented her self so she could grip her trunk, she had given Kolov and her book to Arthur. She threw the powder into the fireplace and said "Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts", sending her into a twirling blur until she stumbled out of the fireplace in the Headmaster's office.

"Hate floo…" She muttered as she landed in a chair and started coughing. Virginia soon came in as well and instead of the ungraceful entrance of Aleksandra, she stepped calmly out of the fireplace.

"You look like you were just ran over." Virginia said with a chuckle.

"The only thing that I've gone through like that was your poor summoning." Aleksandra scoffed before being thrown into a coughing fit, "Let's just say there's less snow and more soot with floo."

Arthur then stepped into the room, and he, instead of addressing the two girls, turned to the headmaster.

"Ah…Mister Kirkland, I believe these are the two girls you wish to have attend this school." The headmaster said with a gestation towards the girls, one of which was currently going through a book with a dog on her lap and the other was trying to read over the first's shoulder. The girl with the dog was just smirking and speaking to the dog in Russian.

"Yes, Aleksandra and Virginia, come here." Arthur said to the girls, who sighed and walked over.

"Well that was an amusing game." Aleksandra said, "Watching an English-speaker try to read Cyrillic, so fun."

"That is considered an alphabet?" Virginia asked, and was ignored in favor of Aleksandra laughing.

"You two, this is Professor Dumbledor." Arthur said, "He is Hogwarts headmaster."

"Privet." Aleksandra said with a wave.

Virginia on the other hand…"It's a pleasure to meet you Professor." Aleksandra scoffed at how…suck upish that sounded.

"Welcome you two," The professor smiled, "Now then, please introduce your selves."

"Aleksandra Madeline Braginsky-Williams" Aleksandra said

"Virginia Alice Kirkland-Jones." Virginia stated.

"Miss Braginsky-Williams first then." Dumbledor said, pulling a hat down from a shelf and placing it on Aleksandra's head.

_Interesting mind…clever and determined, and loyal to those you think deserve it. _The hat muttered in her ear

_Interesting hat, speaks fluent Russian. _Was Aleksandra's reply.

_I find that many foreign students never start thinking in English. You have a rather bright mind. _The hat explained

_Studies show that multiple languages increase intelligence. _Aleksandra stated _That might explain why Al is such a dunce. _She added more to herself then the hat.

The hat laughed_. I suppose so. Ravenclaw maybe but, you aren't afraid to hurt others to get what you want. Proven by your little 'Plan X'. _

_So you know?_

_I knew your…mother. He was put in Hufflepuff…but you…I think…_

"Slytherin." The hat said. Dumbledor plucked the hat off her head and she went to her dog and book. It wasn't long before she heard a "Gryffindor." Come from the hat.

"So what did you say last month? How you thought I wouldn't make it into Gryffindor?" Virginia said,

"Just proves how much like Al you are." Aleksandra scoffed

"And there are so many things to prove you're just like Ivan." Virginia shot back.

"To use one of Maman's lines." Aleksandra said, "And just how many languages do you speak?"

"And that relates…how?" Virginia asked

"You two, go to your rooms and unpack." Arthur said.

"Da svedania." Aleksandra said before leaving the room. She quickly walked back in, "Uh…where's the Slytherin common room?"

Dumbledor smiled, "I can call the heads of house to direct you there."

"Please." Aleksandra said. The dog at her side just shook his head.

* * *

><p>and so I've started an insane adventure.=]<p>

REMEMBER AUTHORS NEED TO BE FED

Reviews are food.

Feed your author!


	2. Chapter 2

A week came and went, and during that time the two of them learned the Castle layout, even the forever-lost Aleksandra.

"I'd still not be surprised if you were lost on the first day." Virginia said.

Sadly she was right. On the first day, on the way to Defense Against the Dark Arts, she got lost.

"Why, Kolov? Why am I always getting lost?" she said to the pup at her feet, before bumping into someone.

"I'd say it's because you never watch where you're going…" Kolov laughed at the girl.

"Shut up Kolov, that's why I have you." Aleksandra said before turning to the boy that she had bumped into, who was standing next to a girl and another boy, "I'm sorry, it's Kolov's fault."

"Why is it my fault?" Kolov asked

"Because Virginia isn't here. Or Oliver, Louis, Vincent, Michael, Belle, Karry, or Mary." Aleksandra said, "or any of my other" she paused to count the names she'd said, "41 scapegoats that no one ever believes did anything."

"Uh…who are you?" The black haired boy asked,

"Oh, I'm a transfer student, Aleksandra Braginsky-Williams." Aleksandra said, "And you wouldn't happen to know the way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class would you?" She paused for a moment, "Or be willing to tell me your names?"

"Hermione Granger." The girl said with a smile.

"Ron." The red head shrugged

"I'm Harry Potter." The boy said, "and we're headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts too."

"Thank god." Aleksandra said, "and…" She looked at his tie, "If you know Virginia Kirkland-Jones, don't tell her a word."

Harry raised an eyebrow and gestured for the girl to follow him and his friends.

It didn't take long for them to reach the room. And when they did…

"Who ever decorated this room…really, really needs to spend a few days with Papa…" Aleksandra said

"For once…I agree with you Aleksandra." She heard Virginia say.

"A few days with Papa can cure anything." Aleksandra nodded, and looked at the seats beside Virginia, which was empty. Aleksandra slid into it and plopped her books down.

"You should be sitting over there." Virginia said, pointing to where the other Slytherins where sitting.

"But…" She looked over , "That side is full…except for that seat close to the toad woman and…" Aleksandra looked at Virginia, "I want to sit next to you…"

"You got lost again, huh?" Virginia asked.

"You, what is your name?" The toad woman pointed at Aleksandra, Kolov started to growl.

"Aleksandra Madeline Braginsky-Williams, and it's not polite to point, da?" Aleksandra said, tilting her head, a smile forced on her face.

"Miss Braginsky-Williams, you should be sitting with your house." Toad woman huffed. Ignoring the question.

"Aha!" Aleksandra stood and walked into the isle, pulling out a faucet pipe. She tapped it on the desks as she passed, with that childish smile still in place and Kolov at her heals, hackles raised

"I warn you professor," Virginia spoke up, "My cousin is a bit…bipolar and borderline Sc-"

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Professor Toad asked

"Virginia Alice Kirkland-Jones, an American transfer as per request of-" Virginia was once again interrupted

"Well, Miss Kirkland-Jones, in my class we wait to be called on to speak. Five points from Gryffindor" Professor Toad Woman said. Virginia started to steam.

"I am sorry, Zhaba, me and my cousin are unused to such an environment." Aleksandra said as she reached the front desk. She tapped the desk with the faucet three times before saying, "my Papa and Maman were more…ah…" She brought the pipe down hard on the desk, breaking it in two, "Concerned with survival." She looked at the desk, "Oops…it's broken." Aleksandra walked up to the Toad Professor, "I think we need tougher desks, da?" When the Professor neglected to reply, Aleksandra turned to Kolov. "Don't you think Kolov?"

"Da, I believe it would be a smart investment." Kolov said.

"Why is there a dog in my room?" The Professor growled, doing a fair impression of a dog her self.

"Kolov goes everywhere with me," Aleksandra said, "Dumbledor made the exception, as Kolov is better trained than some of the usual pets."

"Twenty points from Slytherin and detention with me tonight." Professor said.

"I never did catch your name Professor…" Aleksandra said

"Umbridge." She said

"I prefer Zhaba. Professor Zhaba." Aleksandra smiled, "I simply must get you a vacation to Papa's house." Aleksandra walked back to her previous spot.

"You are to sit up here." Umbridge pointed to the broken desk.

"Nyet Professor Zhaba, I don't think I will." Aleksandra turned and pulled out her wand, pointing it at Umbridge. "Snezhnaya burya snegov" And after that, the front of the class was engulfed in snowstorm.

"So that's what was in that book?" Virginia asked

"Da, I thought they'd be useful." Aleksandra smiled, "Now this room is starting to look better."

As the snow storm was starting to die down, Umbridge came walking up to Aleksandra, paper in hand.

"Get Professor Snape to sign this and bring it back tonight." She said, in a calm voice.

"Okay Zhaba." Aleksandra said, walking out of the room.

~0o0~

On her way to Snape's office, Aleksandra heard a rustle of wings outside the great hall. Soon after, two eagles flew into the coridor. Both flew over to Aleksandra, who held out her arm. They landed and she looked at the names on the cords around each's right leg.

"Alexie and Rasputin?" Aleksandra smiled before taking the letter from the cord on Rasputin's left leg.

Douchka,

We will be there to visit as soon as we can. And we've agreed that you can use Rasputin to deliver messages. Alexie is there for company.

Can't wait to see you.

Your Papa and Maman.

Aleksandra smiled and let Rasputin fly off to her room. Alexie she had settle himself on her shoulder. She then continue her trek to Snape's office.

When she reached the room, she knocked twice.

"Enter." The voice rang through the room. Aleksandra opened the door.

"Privet." Aleksandra said, "To be honest, I'm surprised that I found the right room."

"Why aren't you in class?" Snape asked

Aleksandra just handed over the paper from Umbridge.

"You are quiet troublesome…" Snape sighed

"That's a common statement." Aleksandra shrugged, causing Alexie to ruffle his wings.

"An Eagle?" Snape asked, "why do you have an eagle?"

"Papa sent Alexie and Rasputin here." Aleksandra said

Snape nodded and signed the papers, "You'll have detention with Umbridge for a week, starting tonight."

Aleksandra sighed, took the paper and turned to go back to class.

~0o0~

"So…" Aleksandra said, as she saw Harry walking towards Umbridges office, "You upset Zhaba as well?"

"Yeah…" Harry said, "What does Zhaba mean?" he asked

"Toad." Aleksandra said, before knocking on the door.

"Come in." Umbridge's voice rang through the door. They did and were assulted.

"This…might just be…the biggest lasp in judgement ever." Aleksandra said

"What my dear?" Umbridge asked, having heard Aleksandra, "Are you talking about your actions in class?"

"Nyet, I'm talking about anyone allowing you to decorate." Aleksandra said.

"Do you have issues with respecting your elders?" Umbridge asked her.

"You, you mean?" Aleksandra raised an eyebrow, "Your not my elder, but obviously you aren't privy to such knowledge."

Both of the others in the room looked at Aleksandra oddly.

"What?" Harry asked, he was promptly ignored in favor of Aleksandra turning to Kolov with a knowing smile.

"I do not want that dog in my office." Umbridge said

"Well, due to certain circumstances, that you are obviously unaware of, Kolov needs to stay near me." Aleksandra smirked.

"You really must learn to respect your elders." Umbridge said.

"I do respect those chronologically older than me. Just ask Al-Arthur or Papa" Aleksandra smiled, "You simply don't qualify."

"and why would that be?" Umbridge asked

"Classified, you would have to talk to Arthur Kirkland and a significant person in politics to gain the clearance needed to learn such information." Aleksandra said, before sitting down in one of the desks, "Can we get on with this detention, I promised Alexie that I'd visit him before it got to late."

Umbridge huffed and handed each of them a piece of parchment and a quill with no ink.

"Mr. Potter, you are to write 'I must not tell lies.' And Ms. Braginsky-Williams, you must write, 'I will respect my elders.'" Umbridge said

"Professor, there's no ink." Harry stated.

"Oh, you won't need Ink." She said with a haughty smile.

Aleksandra just shrugged and started writing. When she figured out how the quill worked, she had one thought.

_Note to self: check out natural events back home._

~0o0~

* * *

><p>And Insanity continues...<p>

Reviews are Food

Feed your author

(I noticed something...some people put read and review down here...but if some one is down this far...haven't they already read)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long, I kept getting distracted then kicked off the computer...but here is your Chapter!

* * *

><p>Aleksandra was sitting cross-legged on one of the couches in the Slytherin common room staring into space.<p>

"Kolov?" Aleksandra said

"You're not sleeping tonight are you?" Kolov asked grumpily, being very tired himself.

"Probably not…" Aleksandra said to the wall, "I don't have any music so…"

"You have magic…" Kolov reminded her.

"Yeah but…" Aleksandra started to debate, "Fuck it…" She thought of all the books she read and waved her wand, a certain spell in mind. Suddenly, it was like there was a concert in the room. Not that any one but her would understand the song she chose.

It was in Russian. And it was loud.

So loud that some kids came down to complain. Until they noticed the dog, and eagles, glaring at them. At that point only one was brave enough to approach.

"What is that gibberish?" Draco asked

"It's not gibberish, it's Russian, I rather think the song is nice, great lyrics." Aleksandra said

"Well it's well past midnight and we like sleep." Draco looked at the girl.

"I do too…but I have moments when it's still Alaskan time, so it's closer to three in the afternoon to my internal clock." Aleksandra said, "Then there are nights that Insomnia just runs rampant, da?" She flicked her wand.

"Alexie, Rasputin, Kolov, shall we move locations?" Aleksandra said before leaving the common room, the animals in toe.

~0o0~

"I find it very much like you that when you're kicked out of the place you're supposed to be in, you go where the most animals are." Kolov sighed as he dislodged another owl from his head. Aleksandra had been sitting in the corner writing on a piece of parchment.

"Kolov, do you think that it would be better to send Rasputin or Alexie?" Aleksandra asked the dog, ignoring his jab.

"Rasputin would make it back faster." Kolov reasoned. Aleksandra nodded and walked to the window shaped gap in the wall, holding out her arm. Both eagles flew down, so Aleksandra placed Alexie down on the windowsill and attached the letter to the leather cord around Rasputin's leg. She had just sent Rasputin off and was about to go back to her make-shift bed and stare at the birds more when she heard some one else walk into the Owlry.

Aleksnadra peaked to see that it was Harry Potter. She, against her better thoughts, decided to watch the boy. _God…I feel like Aunt Belarus…but…._ Aleksandra hid and looked at Harry as he called down a white owl.

"I know it says Snuffles on the front, but it's for Siruis." Harry said before letting the owl fly through the window. Alexie decided then would be a good time to go play with the boy. The eagle was swooping around his head when Aleksandra came out and whistled, holding out her arm. The bird flew over and landed on Aleksandra's arm.

"And Papa wonders why I never want just Alexie…you get rid of Rasputin and he acts like a kid." Aleksandra sighed.

"I'm still not convinced those bird's aren't gay…" Kolov said.

"We'll the rest of the god damn world is…" another sigh, "But Papa wouldn't believe that."

"Why are you here?" Harry asked

"Sending an SOS to my Papa." Aleksandra said, "I'm running low on my…Russian Water…and patients with Zhaba."

"I'm going to guess that Russian Water isn't just…water." Harry said.

"I use a strict don't ask don't tell policy with my water." Aleksandra said

"I'm pretty sure that's not what it's meant for…" Kolov sighed

"Doesn't really matter." Aleksandra said

"That's not an owl." Harry said.

"That, is a good observation." Aleksandra said, "This is a Greater Spotted Eagle, native to Russia."

"I didn't know they allowed Eagles here…" Harry said

"Well, Papa only has fishing owls and they couldn't fly the distance from Moscow to here." Aleksandra explained, "Sad thing is, I wanted to send a letter to my maman too, but Alexie would never make it to Ottawa…" for that comment Alexie flew out of the window. Aleksandra watched him go, but a flying skeletal horse drew her eyes.

"Pretty." Aleksandra said, "despite what seeing it means."

"You can see them too?" Harry asked.

"You see them as black, da?" Aleksandra asked.

"Yes, do you see them differently?" Harry asked, worried.

"Black means you've seen death. White means you've caused it." Aleksandra explained, "Very few people would see them as I do. They are red to me." Aleksandra explained, "But…that's expected, or that's what Arthur said. Ever since my involvement in 1917, it can't be anything else."

"What does red mean?" Harry asked.

"Massacres, my friend. I have participated in what was essentially a massacre. It happened in 1917, and…it was not a pretty thing, Harry." Aleksandra said as she looked out the window, "But I was living with Papa then, and Papa with the Bolsheviks was not always fun."

"You're not…normal…" Harry said with a hard look.

"Harry Potter, boy who lived," Aleksandra laughed "You're not normal either they say with that little title of yours, though it's ironic I call you that, since I've had more near death experiences than you. But that's an expected thing for veterans isn't it." Aleksandra said, "I've survived two World Wars, the Cold War, the Gulf…" Aleksandra sighed, "I'm not…considered stable. Too much PTSD they say. But again, an expected thing. Especially with my family history."

With that Aleksandra walked over to her corner and grabbed her things. She walked out of the owlry, Kolov grumbling behind her

The next time Harry saw her was equally as interesting. She had a hand held mirror and was pulling back her eyelids. She seemed to sense him coming and turned to face him and his friends.

"Do you know how hard it is to sleep surrounded by untrustworthy people?" Aleksandra said, "Not that it's likely that I'd sleep here any way…" Aleksandra shrugged and went back to checking how blood shot her eyes were.

"She a nutter." Ron muttered, "Bloody mad."

"And I enjoy my insanity." Aleksandra replied, "But this isn't a part of it."

"Trust me," Virginia said, walking up to the group, "if she's really snapped, then you wouldn't be willing to stand so close." She turned to Aleksandra, "I know how hard it is, but you need to get some sleep."

"You know I can't do that." Aleksandra sighed, "I know at least one of them would be willing to slit my throat and Kolov's if we slept."

"Who?" Virginia asked before adding, "And why are you worried about that?"

"Well, I'm sorry if I don't want to cause and arctic tropical storm." Aleksandra scoffed, "and it's some girl called Parkinson." Aleksandra shrugged.

"Well, I understand that…" Virginia sighed, "You could probably ask Dad if you could stay with him."

"Arthur has to grade papers and all that." Aleksandra sighed too, "I can handle it, I've been hanging around the owlry, but even with all the animals, it's still not as…comforting as the forest would be."

"I don't care if your more wilderness than cities, the forest is forbidden, thus it is called the Forbidden Forest." Virginia said.

"It's not my fault that I can't sleep with out a tree right outside my window" Aleksandra pouted.

"Well, I never had trouble with that." Virginia scoffed

"You were never so far behind industry either." Aleksandra sighed, "We're going to have to get to Zhaba's class."

"Why must you insult the professor?" Virginia sighed as she walked next to Aleksandra

"I'm not sure she is qualified for the job." Aleksandra scoffed, "You can't have a purely visual teaching style. You have to mix it with Audile and Kinesthetic."

"Don't do that…" Virginia sighed

"Do what?" Aleksandra asked

"Do your…my way is right rant." Virginia said exasperatedly, "You got detention for snapping for once, Let it drop."

"I did not snap." Aleksandra defended herself, "If I had snapped, Zhaba would be in two pieces too."

"Then what happened to the desk?" Virginia scoffed.

"Anger management." Aleksandra said simply, "It made me angry and I managed it."

"You snapped the desk in two." Virginia reminded her.

"Da, then there were two desks!" Aleksandra decided to try the innocent act, which usually made Virginia give up.

She did, after they entered the room. There were two seats at the very back that they sat in. Both girls pulled out their books, Aleksandra's having been translated to Russian. She said that it made the boring text easier to read.

"Miss Braginsky-Williams," Umbridge said, having caught sight of the cryllic title, "What book is that?"

"The one you assigned." Aleksandra said, "As much as I hate to have such a horrid text in my Papa's beautiful tongue, I couldn't become interested enough to do the translation from English to Russian in my head."

"And why is that?" Umbridge asked

"Because it just gives obscure quote unquote expert's opinions on spells, not even teaching us a real spell." Aleksandra explained, "It's so bad that my goody-two-shoes cousin has been asking for my spell books, even though they are in Russian too."

"What do you mean 'your spell books'?" Umbridge asked

"I mean the books on _real_ defense, and even offense, that I bought to learn from after glancing through the book you assigned." Aleksandra scoffed at the woman, "You can't punish me for translating the book into a language I can understand better, or for buying books from a perfectly legal store. So, shoo Zhaba, don't bother me."

Virginia couldn't resist the urge to start humming 'shoo fly don't bother me'. As much as she disapproved of the idea of insulting a teacher, she didn't much like Umbridge either.

Umbridge huffed, realizing that, no she couldn't punish the girl for what she did, yet. It was only a matter of time before the minister granted her the power to make new rules. Umbridge glared at the dog sitting next to her number two nuisance.

Suddenly there was music playing through the room.

_o-o-o Canada _

_oh you're no fan of us? _

_'cause our movie and TV shows are so amateur?_

_yeah, we laugh it off, _

_that don't really bother me look, _

_we ain't serious unless we really gotta be _

_humorous attitude _

_like Kids in the Hall _

_like Jim Carey, Mike Myers, _

_hell we claiming them all _

_it's the Great White North _

_home of the funniest actors _

_the brunt of the joke_

_with an abundance of laughter_

"Of all songs…" Virginia sighed at Aleksandra, "You. Are. Not. Canadian."

"Yeah…but I have to send Maman some love, da?" Aleksandra laughed, "But if you don't like it…"

The music changed.

_Lay your head down child_

_I won't let the boogeyman come_

_Countin' bodies like sheep_

_To the rhythm of the war drums_

_Pay no mind to the rabble_

_Pay no mind to the rabble_

_Head down, go to sleep_

_To the rhythm of the war drums_

"And now your going on about Soviet Russia, yes?" Virginia asked

"If you really want to know, Papa and Alfred acted oddly similar during the Cold War." Aleksandra explained "Except Papa was nicer to me."

"Ten points from both Slytherin and Gryfindor for interrupting my class." Umbridge said with a huff.

Aleksandra just pulled out a different book and glanced through it. She frowned and pointed to some latin words in the text.

"Does that look like Abrakadabra to you, or is it just me?" Aleksandra asked

"How much of your…Russian Water have you had Aleksandra?" Virginia answered with a question.

"I'm Russian, I don't get drunk." Aleksandra retorted, "I'm seriously saying that the killing curse sounds like Abrakadabra to me."

"Really?" Virginia sighed at her cousin, "You just made a joke out of the killing curse."

"Virginia." Aleksandra smirked, "I saw all three baltics die multiple times before you ever knew of me."

"I still don't know how they haven't gone into the coma yet." Virginia asked

"Same reason Poland hasn't." Aleksandra shrugged, "Either way, death isn't a monumental event with my family. Even with the humans who die around us. Just look at what Papa and I did with the Bolsheviks."

"Yet you still named the eagles after Nicholas and his family, and Rasputin." Virginia noted.

"I will admit, I like Alexie and Rasputin. They were an interesting pair." Aleksandra shrugged again.

"Girls, get to work, five points from both Slytherin and Gryfindor." Umbridge said in her sweet tone.

"Da, Zhaba…" Aleksandra sighed

Aleksandra had found Virginia during dinner for one reason and one reason alone.

"Do you know how to request a certain food?" Aleksandra asked her cousin.

"No, what do you want to request?" Virginia asked

"Something simple…Poutine maybe." Aleksandra shrugged.

"Well…I think you should ask Dad." Virginia replied.

"What the bloody hell is Poutine?" Ron asked from beside Virignia.

"Fries covered with gravy and cheese curds." Aleksandra explained, "Comes from Quebec."

"Quebec?" Ron questioned.

"The largest French providence of Canada." Aleksandra explained

Hermione turned to Aleksandra "I thought you were Alaskan, not Canadian?"

"My…mother is Canadian." Aleksandra said, "I had plenty as a kid, that and pancakes. Speaking of which," Aleksandra said in her 'thinking out loud' tone, "This school needs to invest in Canadian Maple."

"Why must everyone invest in Canadian Maple." Virginia asked, "Even Vincent should in your mind."

"Because it's a superior maple product." Aleksandra smirked, "And thus, is a better choice than…what ever they're feeding the poor students at this school."

"Wow…" Virginia sighed, "You've succeeded in your project Canadian- Russian Water, huh?"

"Yep!" Aleksandra chirped bringing out a bottle of brownish gold liquid.

"Only you, Aleksandra, only you…" Virginia sighed

* * *

><p>Review! I need Food to write, so feed the author and Review!<p>

Also...

^J^

There is a Russia smiley for all of you!


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later, in the morning, Aleksandra was once again standing at the Gryfindor table. Now, how ever, no one stared at the Slytherin being friendly to Gryfindors. They all just wrote it off as this particular Slytherin being odd and seemingly not caring for any house rivalries. So, Aleksandra stood next to Virginia, picking food off her plate, looking over Hermione's shoulder as she red the paper.

"So…" Aleksandra said when she had finished reading, "Zhaba has a new title?" she thought for a moment, "Note to self, convince Arthur to get new ministers."

The trio looked oddly at the girl who believed their new History of Magic teacher had any control over the ministry.

"Aleksandra, you know he wouldn't be able to do that any more than Ivan could change the Romanov's rule." Virginia said, "And no, he's not going to lead a rebellion." Virginia added as Aleksandra opened her mouth.

"Why not?" Aleksandra pouted as she stole the last strawberry from Virginia's plate. The other girl glared at her cousin.

"Because, he isn't nearly so desperate." Virginia scoffed.

~0~

Aleksandra sat, half way through Defense Against the Dark Arts, banging her head on the desk.

"I. Hate. This. Class." Aleksandra said in time with the banging. "So Mind numbing…"

"Stop that Alek…that won't help." Virginia said with a sigh.

"Can I please?" Aleksandra asked, knowing Virginia would know what she meant.

"No." Virginia sighed patted Aleksandra on the back.

Aleksandra sighed and pulled out her "Russo-Canadian Water" and started to chug it.

"You are going to kill your liver…" Virginia sighed at the girl.

"What ever Gin." Aleksandra said with a sigh of her own

"Don't call me that!" Virginia yelled.

"Ten points from Gryffindor miss Kirkland-Jones" Umbridge said.

Aleksandra just laughed at Virginia before taking another drink.

~0~

It didn't take long for Aleksandra to run out of her Maple Vodka, so she had to run back to where she was keeping her stash before heading to her Care of Magical Creatures class. She thought it funny that Arthur would want her in the class, though it wasn't as intresting as she was hoping. She had over heard whispers about the person who normally taught the class and he seemed fun. Gave third years a lesson on Hyppogrifs. She had looked them up and it made her wish she had been there. The person teaching now however, made her sleep, or as close as she's gotten outside of Zhaba's class.

"You're going to be late…" Kolov sighed.

"Shut up Kolov." Aleksandra said as she speed walked out onto the grounds.

"Miss Braginsky-Williams, why are you late?" Umbridge asked when she reached the class

"What the hell, Zhaba?" Aleksandra asked, "You not get enough of me? You don't have to stalk me Zhaba."

A few of the students snickered and turned away to hide their smiles. Umbridge fummed at being insulted by this…child. Said child was now talking to the Gryffindor girl that she seemed to always be around.

"So, I was wondering if anyone would like to try it." She said, ignoring Proffessor Grubbly-Plank in favor of talking.

"You know you want to try out a Fantasy RPG in a Wizard School…" Virginia sighed at the girl, "I think all that 'water' has gone to your head…"

"Fine, fine, I won't try it and I'll wait until we can get back." Aleksandra sighed too.

"I doubt Wash will like you trying to get everyone brainwashed with RPG's." Virginia raised an eyebrow.

"He'd probably be worried I'd blow everyone up if you told him I had an RPG." Aleksandra scoffed, and turned away before starting to hum some song.

~0~

A few days later, during her normal bout of being lost in the library (not that she ever minded this venue to get lost in) she over heard the Trouble Trio, as she had so kindly named them in her head, talking about a Defense club.

Aleksandra walks over to them and oh so stealthily crouches between Hermione and Ron. She saw Harry raise an eyebrow at her behavior. Or it could have been that the other two were so enthusiastic that niether noticed the girl until she started muttering.

"With a loaded gun; and a steady hand: we will make it through this; If you kill the brain; then you kill the ghoul; and it's motor functions" This odd little song earned Aleksandra a very odd look from Hermione and a slightly frightened one from Ron.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked

"Aim for the head by Creature Feature." Aleksandra explained, "You go to the places I live with nothing but a filled Ipod for entertainment, we'll see what you act like."

Kolov came over now and sighed. Aleksandra smiled at the dog before turning back to the trio.

"I think it's a great idea." Aleksandra said, once again earning an unusual look from the trio members, "Again, it's from…er…environmental experiences. I have really good hearing when I feel it's too quiet."

"So you heard?" Hermione sounded worried.

"Don't worry, the only other person who'd have similar abilities would be Gin and she's not going to argue." Aleksandra waved of the worries before starting to hum the song again.

"So you'd join?" Hermione asked.

"Da, da. Sounds like much fun, da?" Aleksandra smiled, "Useful too."

"Is Aleksandra bothering you three?" Virginia came over to the group, looking down at the still crouching Aleksandra, who waved innocently at her cousin.

"No not at all." Ron said with a smirk, "Just giving us her opinion."

"And we welcome opinions." Hermione said with a smile of her own.

"See Virginia, I'm not always a nuisance." Aleksandra said with a smile.

"Her opinion on what, may I ask?" Virginia sighed.

"Just a little idea for a group we'd been thinking of." Hermione waved it off.

Aleksandra waved for Virginia to bend down. Which Virginia did. Aleksandra whispered something in her ear, and Virginia nodded.

"I'd join." Was all Virginia said before walking off.

~-0~

Before the first Hogsmead visit, Aleksandra found Rasputin knocking on her window. When Aleksandra opened it and held out her arm, Rasputin fluttered onto it and held out his leg. His clawed foot held a small package and a letter. The package held half a dozen small sample bottles of flavored Vodka and a few samples of Ice Wine. The letter, in summery said that both her parents were being tied up with work and they both sent the drinks as compensation (despite her "Maman's" distaste at his daughter's habit). In the envelope was a little money and a letter of permission (incase it's needed, they didn't know about wizarding rules on Alcohol) for her to buy Vodka.

"Well that's just dandy…" Aleksandra huffed as she glared at the letter. Aleksandra sighed and left the common room, nudging the sleeping Kolov with her foot.

"Why must you not let me sleep…" Kolov yawned.

"Because I need some one to talk to." Aleksandra said before walking out of the dorm into the common room. She plopped down on a couch and pulled out a bottle of Ice Wine, something she didn't get often (mostly because of how much her 'maman' disliked her little habit). The bottle only held about three drinks or so, but it was something. She probably had enough total bottles of the wine to make a average sized glass.

_There's always that meeting that Hermione told me about. _Aleksandra thought as she finished her second bottle. She sighed and got up off the couch. By this time they should be serving breakfast, and she might just be able to meet up with her little Trouble Trio.

~0~

Aleksandra didn't run into the trio until she walked into the Hog's Head, wondering one thing. _What is it with these people and hogs? _

She walked up to the counter and asked for a few bottles of Vodka. When the bartender asked for her age, she showed him the letter and he gave her the bottles. Aleksandra figured, either the bar keep didn't really care, or the rules with wizards and alcohol were different. Aleksandra walked over to the trio and sat down right before a huge group came in.

"Awe…"Aleksandra jokingly pouted, "and here I thought I was special…" She then took a swig of vodka, giving away that, she really didn't care. To her all the other people meant was more to play with. Aleksandra noticed everyone look oddly at her as they sat down, obviously noticing the colors she wore.

"Now please tell me if the club is discriminatory." Aleksandra said, when every one sat down and were looking between Harry and Aleksandra, obviously wanting answers, "Because I know those looks aren't based on experiences with me."

"No, we aren't going to discriminate." Hermione spoke up, "And we all know why we're here." Everyone slowly turned his or her eyes on Hermione, except Aleksandra who sat looking through the window through her bottle. "Harry and I," She paused and switched to "I" at Harry's look. "That it would be a good idea to practice real defense, not what Umbridge is teaching us. Because That's not going to work to well for what's out there, like Harry said in Umbridge's first lesson."

"Oh and what's out there?" Some snotty Hufflepuff said, "What says You-Know-Who is really out there."

"Well Dumbledor believes it-" Hermione was interupted.

"You mean Dumbledor believes him." The Hufflepuff said with a finger jab towards Harry, "What makes him say You-Know-Who is back?"

"Who are you?" Ron asked the boy.

"Zacharis Smith." The boy sneered.

"What makes me say Voldemort is back?" Harry said, making everyone flinch at the name, except Aleksandra because in her mind, this Voldemort isn't a threat to her, but an British issue, "I saw him come back and I saw him kill Digory. Dumbledor told you last year what happened."

"Dumbledor just told us that Cedric died and that You-Know-Who killed him." Zacharis scoffed.

Aleksandra pulled out a piece of paper and started jotting down any question that popped into her head, so she'd be able to ask them later. The only one on the paper right know was 'Why does everyone fear a name?'.

"Look, if you want me to tell you how it feels when Voldemort kills someone, then just leave now." Harry looked sternly at everyone. No one got up and no one spoke, leave a generally uncomfortable silence.

"Is it true?" one girl said, "Is it true you can make a Patronous?"

"Yeah…" Harry said uneasily.

"A corporeal patronous?" The girl asked again.

"Are you related to Madame Bones?" Harry asked the girl.

"She's my auntie, I'm Susan Bones." The girl nodded, "So is it true that you can make a stag patronous?"

"Yeah…" Harry said nervously.

"Blimey Harry, I didn't know that." another boy said, acting like he knew Harry, not that Aleksandra kept track of who Harry knew and didn't…

"Mum told Ron not to spread it around, said Harry had to much attention as it was." One of what Aleksandra presumed to be Ron's siblings said.

"She's not wrong…" Harry muttered making others laugh.

"And in our first year," Aleksandra recognised this speaker as Neavel Longbottom, "He saved the Sorcerous Stone."

"Sorcerer's" Hermione corrected him

"Yeah that!" Neavel said brightly.

"Look…" Harry said, obviously trying to regain control, "I had a lot of help."

"No one helped you with the challenges last year." Another person Aleksandra was going to have to remember the name for said.

"Or fight off those dementors this summer." Susan Bones piped up.

"Okay, so I did bits by my self-" Harry tried to explain

"Are you trying to weasel out of teaching us any of this stuff?" Zacharis Smith sneered.

"Here's an Idea." Ron growled, "Why don't you shut up?"

"That's not what he said," One of the twins said, "Would you like us to clean out your ears?" he pulled a lethal looking instrument out of one of his bags

"Or any part of your body." The other said, "We really don't care where we stick this."

Aleksandra clapped and smirked. The twins looked at her oddly but she just smiled and took a swig from her Vodka.

"Yes…well…" Hermione tried to regain control, "moving on…the point is are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?"

There was general agreement before everyone dispersed and paper signing (to which Aleksandra added a sunflower doodle by her name). Aleksandra walked over to the Trouble Trio after that was done.

"You three have an interesting…how to say it…connection." Aleksandra said, "I can only think of one trio who seem closer, and that's probably because they've been together longer." Aleksandra laughed, "the BTT are a frightening thing if you get them against you. Especially if they end up calling in favors."

"BTT?" Hermione asked

"Bad Touch Trio." Virginia said coming up behind her, "Her…What is it, Uncle?" Virginia asked Aleksandra, "Well It's Francis, my half-sister's father, Gilbert and my other half siblings' father Antonio."

"Da, and I still say they are a force to be reckoned with." Aleksandra nodded

"Sure," Virginia sighed, "I thought your parents were going to come."

"There's a summit soon so they've been busy." Aleksandra shrugged, "Alfred doesn't seem to be here either."

"No, and M-y Dad is going to have to leave for the summit soon, too." Virginia said

"Then who'll be teaching History of Magic?" Aleksandra asked.

"That week we'll have Lessons in 'Muggle' History lessons" Virginia said, "Over the World Wars."

"Well we're good with that one, right?" Aleksandra laughed

"Why would Professor Kirkland have to go to a 'summit'?" Ron asked, "He's just a History of Magic professor."

"This is where Alfred would say," Aleksandra stated, finger in the air, "'That's what they want you to think'."

"You're only teasing him cause he'd be right." Virginia scoffed.

"This time." Aleksandra smirked

The group ended up seperating after some more talking about nothing important.

~0~

The next morning, Educational Decree twenty-four was posted.

~0~

In History of Magic (which was being taken over by Muggle History this week) Aleksandra raised her hand for the seventh time.

"Miss Braginsky-Williams, why don't you let someone else answer this question?" The substatute, that Aleksandra never bothered to learn the name of, asked

"But, I've heard a first hand account of what the Western Front was like in WWI." Aleksandra pouted

It had been a few days since ED24 (as Aleksandra had called it) posted was posted and Arthur had left the day before. Now Aleksandra and Virginia were able to answer every question perfectly. But then again, Aleksandra, while she had still been avoiding Alfred (and _technically _illegally living in Russia) she had still experienced the war, only on the Eastern Front, as opposed to the Western Front she was supposed to have fought on.

"Please, let someone else answer." The teacher sighed.

Aleksandra sat down to pout as a white flash flew into the room. She glanced over to see Harry tending to an owl. She whistled out loud and then there were two more, this time brown, flashes as Alexie and Rasputin flew into the room.

"Miss Aleksandra, I reluctantly let you keep your dog in here, I will not allow owls as well." The still nameless teacher scowled.

"Good thing Alexie and Rasputin aren't owls then, da?" Aleksandra asked. The teacher glowered at Aleksandra before turning back to the class, tired of dealing with the girl.

"Professor, I have to…go to the hospital wing, it's urgent." Harry said, hand raised.

"Fine then Mister Potter, but do return if you can." The professor sighed.

Aleksandra smirked, determined to find out what was so…urgent.

* * *

><p>Reviews are Food<p>

Feed your Author


	5. Chapter 5

Aleksandra had to thank her innate ability to get lost, because it led her into interesting situations.

"Umbridge must be checking your mail, Harry." Hermione was telling the other two.

"You think Umbridge attacked Hedwig?" Harry asked

"So, Hedwig is the name of that pretty little owl?" Aleksandra said, quite literally popping up next to Harry. As in she crawled over to the three and jumped up next to them, which had earned her a lot of attention. The people who were staring got a full glare until they went back to what they were doing.

"Yes…" Harry said uneasily.

"And Zhaba attacked her?" Aleksandra asked

"We think so." Hermione said, "Why do you keep calling her Zhaba?"

"I have another nickname for Zhaba, but one, I'm not sure on Hogwarts' policy on profanity and two, calling her it would insult some of my dogs at home." Aleksandra said, she thought for a moment before adding, "I hope Oliver and Jean haven't insulted them…those boys don't know how to handle angry animals…"

"You're just a bit loose, huh?" Ron asked

"I've said I enjoy my insanity, da?" Aleksandra returned his question, "In any case sanity and normality are a relative terms."

"What do you mean by that?" Ron asked

"Oh never mind her." Hermione sighed

Aleksandra shook her head at the trio when they did, in fact, manage to put her out of their minds. She pouted as she walked back towards Kolov, who had decided to not join in on the girl's fun.

"I could lead you back to where we were yesterday." Kolov said, jerking his head in the direction of the uninhabited cabin by the forest.

Aleksandra smirked and gestured for him to lead the way.

~0~

Aleksandra stared at Hermione when she was told where to meet for the Defense club.

"Good to know." Aleksandra said with fake cheeriness before turning to Kolov, "Will it be you or Gin who leads me to random place alpha?"

"I'd get Virginia," Kolov did his version of a smirk, "I'd be too tempted to get you lost and watch you wander."

"Good to know your priorities." Aleksandra sighed.

~0~

So when Aleksandra was lead to the room by Virginia they were horribly early and Aleksandra went into the corner to talk to Kolov and sing whatever song came to mind.

It was during her rendition of a cover of 'Poor Unfortunate Souls' that Virginia came over to her.

"Get up, we're practicing disarming." Virginia sighed.

Aleksandra did get up, and smirked while doing so. The moment she was standing she shot off the charm and sent Virginia's wand flying.

"Alaska declares a state of magical war on Virginia" Aleksandra smirked.

"War it is then" Virginia smirked back and dove for her wand, sending the same charm to Aleksandra, who ducked behind Hermione, though the spell missed them both.

"Pirate King's daughter needs to work on her aim." Aleksandra laughed as she sent an 'Expeliarmious' to Virginia.

"Don't get started." Virginia growled.

"All's fair, Gin, all's fair." Was Aleksandra's reply, "I said this was war."

Aleksandra guessed that it wouldn't last long, especially when her tactics were to use meat-shields against her half-pirate sister.

"Aleksandra, Virginia." Harry sighed as he walked over to them, narrowly missing Aleksandra's spell aimed at Virginia.

"Well what do you have to say to the Queen of the Seas?" Virginia laughed as her spell hit Aleksandra.

"Wait, I thought Arthur was king, so how the hell is his daughter queen?" Aleksandra asked before diving out of the way of Virginia's next spell to grab her wand.

Harry sounded a whistle, causing the two to glance at him.

"Da?" Aleksandra asked

"Do you guys have to be so…active?" Harry asked

"This uses the training our parents gave us with magic training, to increase our abilities." Virginia explained.

"And we must never forget the old adage." Aleksandra said, finger in the air.

"All's fair in love and war." The sisters said in unison.

"Well, we aren't in war yet." Harry sighed.

"Ah," Aleksandra nodded, "Technically we aren't but Virginia and I do have that-"

"Aleksandra, shut the fuck up." Virginia hissed. Aleksandra scoffed before checking the clock that was on the wall.

"I'm heading out, it's nearly curfew and I have to get to the dungeons." Aleksandra sighed before whistling to Kolov and leaving the room.

~0~

The days continued as normal, for the most part. There was a Quidditch game and it didn't phase Aleksandra much. Quidditch wasn't enough like hockey for her tastes, as Virginia had so kindly pointed out. Mainly, Aleksandra did her best to torture Zhaba, and spent most of her time with her vodka stash, which was running low. In fact, she was just about to grab the last of the stash when she noticed someone was in the little hut that she hid it in.

So she was trying to find a way in, and wishing she had a more pronounced version of her maman's invisibility, when the Trouble Trio were approaching the cabin.

"Kolov, you are to infiltrate. Go." Aleksandra told the dog while she searched for a way to get in with out being seen.

There was a barking from the front of the house, but it was queited with a gruff voice.

"Calm down Fang, that pup cant hurt you." The voice said.

"What are you doing here Kolov?" Hermione asked

There was no answer.

"Come on mate, we've seen you talk to Aleksandra." Ron sighed

"Fine," Kolov said, "I'm just coming in here to get something for Leksa before she…yeah just trust it wouldn't be pretty." Then from inside came a rustling and clinking.

"What does that dog have in the bag?" The gruff voice asked.

"Probably vodka." Ron said nonchalantly.

"Vodka?" The voice replied in surprise, "you lot are barely allowed butter beer."

Aleksandra, not able to curb her curiosity, looked in a window. There was a man who was undoubtedly larger than her father, which surprised her, sitting with a very beat up face. Aleksandra decided to try slipping into the house through the back door to help Kolov carry the bag. And as a result, the huge dog, supposedly Fang, barked at her.

"Well that proves it." Aleksandra nodded, "It's only NCA's that like me unconditionally."

"What, like Kumajiro and Gillbird?" Kolov laughed through the mouth full of cloth bag handles.

"And Gilbird." Aleksandra added.

"He said Gilbird." Harry stated

"He was referring to my cousin's bird, Gillbird, with two l's." Aleksandra explained, "I was talking about my mother's friend's bird, Gilbird with one l."

"If you saw the two birds, you'd be able to tell the difference." Kolov explained, "Unlike their owners who like to try being twins…"

"Gillian and Gilbert can be a bit odd." Aleksandra shrugged, "But, I will be on my way as you seem to want to discuss something important, and I'm not sure I'd care to hear it." Aleksandra smirked, "What I do know is there's snow on the ground and there's somewhere that's just begging exploration."

"And to her, exploration requires her brand of 'water'." Kolov sighed

"Now let's go!" Aleksandra smirked as she went out the back door, pointing at the door, and the forest behind it.

After Aleksandra had left them Hagrid looked at the trio.

"She's one of the 'transfers' Dumbledore was talking about, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, her and her cousin are odd." Harry shrugged

~0~

"Alright everyone!" Hagrid said at the front of the class with two halves of a cow when Aleksandra had reached it, right behind Virginia, "We're going to go into the forest a bit." He smiled as he said this, "I've got a real treat for you all."

"This sounds fun, da?" Aleksandra asked both Kolov and Virginia.

"Sounds like you'll get your wish to go into the forest." Virginia laughed

"Silly Virginia, I already got that wish." Aleksandra smiled at her cousin. Virginia sighed as they approached Hagird and went into the forest after him. After about five minutes walk, they reached a clearing. Hagrid threw the cow halves on the ground before turning.

"Now be sure not to startle them." Hagrid instructed

"Startle what?" Malfoy asked from his spot next to Aleksandra right before a thestrel flew into the clearing.

"Pretty." Aleksandra smiled

"You always did like the color red." Virginia scoffed.

"What the bloody hell are you two talking about?" Malfoy asked.

"The red skeletal, winged horse about a yard away." Aleksandra said before her hand connected solidly with the back of Malfoy's head. Hagrid heard and stared at her.

"Yeh said they were red?" Hagird asked.

"Da." Aleksandra nodded

"So she says." Virginia scoffed, "They're more of a gray tone to me."

"Yet I've shown you proof as to why they're red to me." Aleksandra sighed.

"I still don't understand why the Bolsheviks let you in on that when you weren't Russian any more." Virginia stared at her.

The whole class had been staring at the pair when Umbridge came in to the clearing unnoticed.

"Hem hem." Umbridge coughed.

"Zhaba, you really should go to the hospital wing for that cough." Aleksandra said, walking up to the woman and towering over her, "So just go on back to the castle and let a teacher teach their classes, since you don't know the first thing about teenagers or human mind development." She began ushering Umbridge out of the clearing when the woman glared at her.

"Zhaba, you're going to have to do better than that." Aleksandra smirked at the woman, "But we can discuss why you don't intimidate me over a nice ice hockey game."

"Miss Braginsky-Williams, will you allow me to do my job?" Umbridge said in her sugary sweet voice.

"Nyet, I don't think I will." Aleksandra said in an equally sweet voice, "I rather like the beauty of the creatures Professor Hagird is showing. You don't see many creatures with a coat quite that shade of red."

"Red, you say?" Umbridge asked, looking at the thestrel devouring the cow, clearly not seeing it, "Are you saying you see red thestrels?"

"Da," Aleksandra smiled and looked back at the creature.

"Tell me why you were chosen to be a transfer here, Miss Braginsky-Williams." Umbridge asked

"The same reasons the Bolsheviks allowed an Alaskan into the basement with the Romanovs for that little photo shoot." Aleksandra smiled. Umbridge obviously didn't understand the reference, but a few in the class (those who had been paying attention when Aleksandra had interrupted their substitute when she was talking about the Bolshevik rebellion in Russia) were looking at her in horror and confusion. Those few included Hermione and Harry, both of which had been making sure to listen to the Alaskan any chance they get in effort to understand her.

~0~

After the Care of Magical Creatures class, during which Aleksandra was constantly asking to pet the thestrels, Harry and Hermione walked over to Aleksandra, who was being chastised by Virginia.

"And after you explained in great detail about what those people did to that family yesterday!" Virginia had hissed

"Which no one paid attention to." Aleksandra scoffed, "All these…" Aleksandra paused, her nose crinkling in obvious discuss, "What ever they are, they don't care about what Papa went through. Anyway, that fool king wasn't helping his people, keeping them in a war which lost them so many people."

"Like Stalin was any better twenty years later." Virginia snapped.

"Stalin was better to me than Alfred was when he found me." Aleksandra glared, "You're the one he said bought him those damn collars. Didn't you wonder why there were two?"

"You were a liability and had been in the Soviet Union-" Virginia was interupted by a growl from Kolov.

"I had been living with Maman since the curtain fell and the wall was built." Aleksandra glared at her cousin, "You know, Alfred's brother."

"You were still a liability." Virginia glared

"_Stay away from me you little…tool of a girl."_ Aleksandra hissed in Russian, "Don't presume I care what you or the others think of me."

"And you wonder why you're always stuck with desk work?" Virginia yelled at Aleksandra as she walked away, "We can't trust you when you're like this. You'd be just as likely to shoot Wash as you are the enemy should one of us upset you."

"Go to hell, Virginia." Aleksandra glared, "Let's see if you can do as well there as in your little piece of cake section of the world." Aleksandra scoffed, "Little farm girl turned pirate turned perfect little lady. I'd like to see you survive in Siberia. In the frozen hell I had to live in."

Virginia just stared at the girl as she walked, not out of the forest, but further into it. However, Umbridge was still there and had begun chasing after the girl.

"The Forest is forbidden to students!" She yelled after Aleksandra.

"And unless you want to take a small trip to the Arctic Circle, you will leave me." Aleksandra glared at the woman, "I'm done playing with you today Zhaba, quit now while you have all your blood in your body."

Virginia walked up to Umbridge and grabbed the woman by the collar, dragging her away.

"You'll get killed, you fool." Virginia scoffed at the woman, "And not by any of the Forest's beasts."

"What do you mean?" Umbridge looked at Virginia

"I mean, right now, very few people could speak to her and not end up near death." Virginia stated, "And her father has taught her techniques that make the Curtiartous Curse feel like feathers."

"Spells worse that the Crutiartous Curse?" Umbridge asked

"No, she doesn't use magic to cause pain." Virginia glared, "A damned red like her thinks that it'd be to clean."

Umbridge looked at Virginia then to the spot Aleksandra was at. She decided her next letter to the minister would be to ask permission to be let in on this little secret these girls had.

Harry and Hermione slipped past the two who were now at the edge of the clearing, in the direction that Aleksandra went.

~0~

Kolov sat calmly while Aleksandra rampaged around a different clearing.

"_What gives that little bastard girl the right to think she's any better than me? That she somehow know more than I do about my life._" Aleksandra growled out in Russian

"_You weren't exactly born in wedlock either." _Kolov reminds her.

"_Kolov…" _Aleksandra glared at a tree before pulling out her faucet pipe and toppling the young tree with a strong hit. "_Does she have loyalty?_" Aleksandra asked Kolov.

"_She's never left Alfred."_ Kolov stated.

"_She tried to." _Aleksandra noted, "_and now she'd damning me for keeping loyal to my parents._"

There was a rustling on both sides of the clearing. Aleksandra turned to the south to see Hermione and Harry stumble through the bushes.

"Privet." Aleksandra greeted them from next to the fallen tree.

"The Bolsheviks allowed you into the basement with the Romanovs?" Harry asked, "How would you be alive then and now?"

"It was only 1917." Aleksandra stated

"You look fifteen." Hermione countered.

"I use lots of moisteriser." Aleksandra smirked, "Now, I'd like to know why you came all the way out here?" Aleksandra asked, but turned to the blonde men who had appeared behind her.

"Well," The tallest of them all stated, "Kirkland thought you were being trouble."

"Papa, when have I ever been trouble?" Aleksandra smiled at the man, "_Thank you for the presents but I'd much rather have had you here." _Aleksandra switched easily to Russian

"_Work got in the way douchka."_ The man replied in Russian

That was when Professor Kirkland came out from behind one of the other men.

"Why was it Virginia told me you were ready to maul your professor?" Arthur glared at the girl.

"Hmm…" Aleksanda hummed, "She's sticking her nose far to deep into my business." Aleksandra glared at Arthur.

"No, I don't think she is." The man Professor Kirkland had been behind spoke up, giving Aleksandra a stern look

"And I don't think your opinion is reliable when it involves the original thirteen or me." Aleksandra scoffed.

"Mon Fille." The last man sighed, "I've told you, you can't cause harm to everyone who upsets you."

"Maman…" Aleksandra pouted, "That's why I came out here, hoping to be alone." She then turned to Harry and Hermione, drawing everyone's attention to them.

"We will speak of this elsewhere then." "Maman" Said with a look at the pair.

"I think these kids can leave now, Matthew." Professor Kirkland said, a stern look at the pair making them nod and leave to the outskirts of the clearing, "To the castle." Kirkland called out to them, and they continued walking.

* * *

><p>I'm pretty sure you'd call this a Cliffhanger. Or just a really awkward ending...<p>

Reviews are food

Feed the Author.


	6. Chapter 6

_Is it real? Did I really update this story? Yes, I did. Though They'll still be sporadic..._

* * *

><p>"Young Lady, I have had the Minister of Magic request that Umbridge be told about us. Now why would he want that?" Arthur was giving Aleksandra a stern look.<p>

"Maybe your insane minister thinks Zhaba should know for some odd reason?" Aleksandra suggested, trying to play ignorant

"Those kids also seem to have caught on Alaska." Alfred said, leaning against a tree.

"I…may…have gone off in History of Magic during Arthur's absence about…the…Bolsheviks and then mentioned them when we did Thestrals in Care of Magical Creatures…" Aleksandra wasn't looking at them, but a seemingly intriguing branch on the fallen tree next to her.

"And those kids had been listening to both." Matthew stated with a sigh, "I've told you to be careful about things like that, especially when you _shouldn't _have been there."

"I-I know…" Aleksandra stuttered, "B-but…I"

"Intently let it slip your mind, yes?" Arthur glared at her, "I am really disappointed in you."

"And I'm disappointed in your minister for sending a teacher who doesn't know how to teach." Aleksandra's voice flat lined.

"That's not the issue here, Alaska." Alfred glared at the girl.

"No it's not, and I don't want you mentioning a single thing a fifteen year old shouldn't know." Arthur glared at the girl.

Aleksandra just looked towards Kolov, who was sitting and watching this.

"Kolov can't talk about anything outstanding either." Alfred stated.

"Now, me, you can punish. But Kolov?" Aleksandra asked, "I don't control what that mutt says."

"I'm not a mutt, Aleksandra and you know it." Kolov sighed

"Da, I do, but even if you were a mutt, you'd be my mutt." Aleksandra tried to lighten the mood.

"Alaska, we're serious." Alfred said

"I know you are, and I'll keep my mouth shut." Aleksandra sighed. America smirked, but it fell as she tacked on, "but I don't have to go back to you for summer."

"Fine." England said before America could comment, "But one word that you shouldn't know, and I'll make sure you spend summer in Texas."

Aleksandra winced, thinking of how _well_ she got along with that particular cousin.

~)101(~

"You can't apparate in and out of the school Harry, we might have just not noticed them." Hermione was whispering in the entrance hall.

"Hermione, we would have heard something unless they had apperated." Harry said firmly.

Virginia heard them and walked over.

"Who are you talking about?" She asked

"Professor Kirkland and three others." Harry stated.

"It wasn't apperating, so the school didn't protect against it." Was all she said before walking away, "Stop digging." She called over her shoulder.

Not to long after that, Professor Kirkland came in, Aleksandra trailing behind him, avoiding eye contact with everyone. She sighed and started singing under her breath. Professor Kirkland started twitching.

"Stop it." He muttered, turning around "fifty points from Slytherin for knowingly entering the forest and seventy-five points from Slytherin for threatening a teacher."

"Da, okay." Aleksandra said, "_I'll be a good girl, so that I can have fun in Europa this summer. Think of what fun it will be."_ Aleksandra stated in a low voice, mostly to herself.

Kolov chuckled, "_Yes, you'll just have a ball."_

"_Why would I have a ball? No, no dancing, just mayhem." _Aleksandra laughed darkly

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione asked

"Just I deal I made with Am-Alfred, Professor Kirkland, and my parents." Aleksandra waved it off, "And balls. I don't go to many, but there have been a few. Like the one Penn tried to hold for her birthday that ended up as a concert more than a ball. According to A-Rodrich. Why he was there…I do not know…"

"He was studying the…younger Prussian. Making sure he won't have to many more issues from her." Kolov said, "Or that's what Gilbird and Gillbird said."

"Prussian?" Harry asked

"Da, Prussia, The militaristic state that brought the German states together. Have you really not heard of Prussia?" Aleksandra asked. When he replied in the negative she laughed and said she found the Internet helpful, for when he went back to the muggle world. Then she left to go to the Slytherin common room.

"You know Kolov…I think I'm starting to miss Penn…she's much less demanding the Virginia." Aleksandra muttered

"Virginia doesn't ask you to do any thing…" Kolov stated

"Da, she also make me direct our conversations, and is much less willing to bend the rules." Aleksandra stated

"Aleksandra, you don't bend the rules, you don't even break them, you shatter them then ignore they were ever there until it is to your benefit." Kolov said

Aleksandra thought for a moment before stopping in the middle of the corridor and started to rummage through her bag. She then turned around and started in the other direction.

"What are we doing now?" Kolov asked

"I'm going to send a letter." Aleksandra stated, "To Penn. I have something I need her to do."

"Besides all your paperwork." Kolov stated.

"Shush you."

~)101(~

Breakfast was normal. Aleksandra had gotten used to her restrictions. It had been a week since her Maman and Papa had Stepped into the forest with America and England, and proceeded to scold her. It had also been a week since she sent that letter, and Rasputin, to Pennsylvania. Now she was waiting for the girl's reply.

"You damn limey douche bag!" Rang into the hall from the entrance way, "You favoritist bastard!"

"That…is one way to reply to my letter…" Aleksandra said, clearly as surprised as everyone else in the room. Sure she'd sent Penn the letter, but she'd sent Penn the letter in hopes of someone to vent to through ink and parchment, not for Penn to come crashing into the Great hall during breakfast with Rasputin on her shoulder and Gillbird on her head.

"Gillian Maria Bellschmidt-Jones, what are you doing here?" Arthur called from the teacher's table.

"I'm fixing what you obviously messed up! You do not disappear with the awesomeness's best friend and little miss 'lady' and expect me to be okay with it!" Penn shouted, storming up to the proffessor's table and stopping right in front of England, "I may not have Vati's 'five meters' but I'm not going to take this lying down."

"Your father does not have five meters, Gillian, and you have no right to be here." Arthur sighed.

"Think again Eyeborws. On both counts." Another, similar if deeper voice sounded from the entrance hall. The man who entered was obviously the girl's father, they were nearly identical, besides the birds perched on their heads, "Well Hundin, the awesome me has arived!" He walked over to where Aleksandra was sitting and placed a hand on her head, "Hundchen, Vogelchen has been worried."

"I don't understand how Maman's a bird, and I'm a dog…" Aleksandra muttered, but he ignored her infavor of walking up behind Gillian.

"Well eyebrows, you have successfully gotten the mad frying pan woman pissed at me for leaving, so you better fix this up quick." He said to Arthur.

"Gilbert, there is nothing to fix other than you two leaving., but not before explaining how you found this place." Arthur said.

"Die Vogal." Was their synchronized reply.

"I don't speak bloody German." England growled, so the two pointed to Rasputin, who flew back towards Aleksandra.

"I'm sure," Dumbledor spoke up, "that we can settle this in a calm manner." The Prussians turned to him with shocked looks, "Why don't you join us for breakfast?" the two glanced at the tables and shrugged.

"We aren't dropping this." Gillian said with determination, "Hundchen shouldn't have to suffer through school with out my awesomeness." And with that, Gillian turned and walked towards Aleksandra, who greeted her with a smile, now over her shock and directed her friends attention to the pancakes on the table and opening the package she had recived before her friend's appearance.

"Vogelchen has to send you maple?" Gillian asked, "A school this fancy can't even get real maple?"

"No, I personally think they don't find it important." Aleksandra shrugged, not caring since she could get some.

"Because it's not." Draco sneered.

"Was?" Gillian yelled, "Not important? _Is he stupid_?" Gillian had directed her last question, which she had stated in German, to Aleksandra.

"Da, _Or he doesn't have his priorities set right._" Aleksandra replied

"Can't you ingrates speak English?" Draco sighed

"_We choose not to, inbred child."_ Aleksandra and Gillian replied in Russian and German respectively.

Aleksandra then turned and hugged Gillian.

"I've missed you." Aleksandra sighed, "I've had nothing but little miss Lady Pirate, and she's no fun at all."

"Well now you have me." Gillian smiled, hugging back.

"Hem, hem." The girlish voice sounded behind them. Aleksandra groaned

"Wer?" Gillian asked.

"Zhaba." Was her short reply.

Gillian turned to meet Umbridge face to face before saying, "Gott in Himmell…"

"Da." Aleksandra stated.

"I thought Po-Feliks liked pink…" Gillian muttered

"What was that?" Umbirdge asked.

"Well…Frau Zhaba, that was called a hug. Or…it is in America." Gillian turned to Draco, "Is there some special British word for hugging?"

"I don't think so." Draco stated

Gillian turned back to Umbridge, "Then yes, you would call it a hug."

"Miss Belschmidt-Jones I believe, yes?" Umbridge asked

"Or you can call me Frau Awesome." Gillian stated.

"Well Miss Belschmidt-Jones, Miss Braginsky-Williams may have led you astray. I am Professor Umbridge and I teach-"

"Pretend to teach." Aleksandra spoke up.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Umbridge ignored Aleksandra's comment.

"Oh, but Frau, you must not have heard." Gillian stated, "Usually people we know end up with nicknames, like Hundchen's and Vogelchen's. The names tend to fit the person, therefore, mein Freundin calls you Zhaba as a nickname, as we do with her, Vogelchen, and Eyebrows and Frenchie."

"Oh, they don't seem to respectful." Umbridge said with a smile.

"Well what's the fun in a respectful nickname?" Aleksandra sighed, "At least it's not what Lovino would call you."

"And what would Lovino call me?" Umbridge asked.

"Before I answer, you know what…never mind…he'd call you a toad bitch." Aleksandra stated, "Or some other word, and then bitch, or if your lucky, it's bastard."

"Bastard borders term of endearment with Lov, huh?" Gillian asked

"Just look at what he calls Antonio and how close they are." Aleksandra sighed, "I've gotten the title maple-vodka bastard."

"Potato bastard spawn." Gillian stated

"Does bastard spawn trump just straight bastard?" Aleksandra asked, ignoring Umbridge.

"I don't know…" Gillian thought for a moment, "We'll have to ask."

"Hem hem." Umbridge coughed again.

"Seriously Zhaba, you need to see Madame Pomfrey for that cough, It's only going to get worse if you don't get it checked." Aleksandra paused for a moment, thinking, "It's winter so you might have bronchitis, but don't worry, that sounds worse than it is."

"Of course you'd think that." Gillian scoffed, "Any winter ailment isn't 'as bad as it sounds' to you."

"No, frostbite is just as bad as everyone thinks it is." Aleksandra stated, deciding to ignore everyone else after stating one last thing, "Your pancakes are getting cold Penn."

~)101(~

It was after breakfast, and Aleksandra was standing in the headmaster's office next to Gillian and Virginia on her right and left respectively. They were standing behind Gilbert and Arthur who were in front of the headmaster's desk.

"If Gillian has magic, she hasn't shown it." England explained.

"Aleksandra hadn't shown much either." Gilbert stated, "Yet you brought her here, and she's not even your child."

"No, but she's Russia's kid, so-" England tried to explain

"So you assumed that she had the same kind of magic as Ivan, which would lead to the question of, why is she in Hogwarts and not Durmstrang or Zimnyaya, which are more able to hone her supposed specialties." Gilbert stated

"How do you know this?" England asked, "Only Norway and I are active in our magical communities."

"You think I'd stay East Germany when Germany is a single entity?" Gilbert scoffed, "After the fall of the Soviet Union, I became Magical Germany, West is Muggle Germany and is unaware that I'm no longer just East. So yes, I'm aware of the magical schools."

"And why, may I ask, do you assume Gillian has magic?" Arthur asked

"The magic isn't new, dummkopf." Gilbert scoffed, "I know I had magic when Gillian was born, therefore, she'd have magic."

"Then why don't you put her in Durmstrang?" Arthur scoffed.

"Because she wants to be with Hundchen." Gilbert stated.

Arthur glared at Gilbert for a moment longer before turning away from him muttering "I need a bloody fag".

Sadly the girls had caught what he'd say.

More specifically, Gillian and Aleksandra heard what he'd said.

"Doesn't he have Alfred?" Aleksandra whispered to Gillian.

"I thought so…but if he did…why did he just say he needed a fag?" Gillian replied

"And a bloody one at that…" Aleksandra thought, "Is he…"

"For the love of-" Virginia sighed, "It's English slang for a cigarette."

The other two stared at her then at Arthur. Aleksandra shrugged and pulled a bottle of vodka out of her handbag, which for all intents and proposes, shouldn't be able to carry a bottle that size.

"How?" Gillian asked

"I found a spell to make it dimensionally transcendent." Aleksandra smiled, pulling out one of her 'for fun' books and starting to read. Everyone in the room stared at Aleksandra with confused looks, except Arthur and Virginia, who showed exasperation.

"What?' Gillian asked in confusion.

"It's bigger on the inside." Aleksandra smiled.

Virginia sighed, "Just because we're in the UK."

"Da." Aleksandra nodded, "Your fault. You showed it to me."

"I didn't think it'd be one of the few shows you watch." Virginia sighed, "All I can say is at least you didn't try it on a police box."

"Are they still around?" Aleksandra quirked her eyebrow.

"No." Both Arthur and Virginia stated firmly.

~0!0!0~

Aleksandra smiled. Dumbledor had agreed that Gillian could come to Hogwarts to learn, and she had been sorted into Slytherin. Thus Aleksandra was, for once, in the common room, smiling. Or she was. Until the common room suddenly got cold, and Aleksandra looked behind herself.

"G-Gil…" Aleksandra started.

"Was ist los, Lek?" Gillian asked, still absent-mindedly letting colored sparks fly from her wand.

"You didn't…er…visit Papa's house, did you?" Aleksandra asked.

"Well, yeah, stopped by just to see if you'd ran over their, why?" Gillian seemed to brush off the chill, probably passing it off as normal for the dungeon common room.

"I-I'm going out for a walk." Aleksandra said before bolting out of the common room.

"_You left."_ Aleksandra heard behind her as she left the castle.

"_I-I didn't think I'd be missed…" _She replied

"_I like to know where my children are." _The apparition behind Aleksandra stated

"_I'm not your daughter General." _Aleksandra said, some semblance of confidence coming back into her voice.

"_No, but you are my Vanya's child."_ Winter reminded her.

"_Papa is not yours." _Aleksandra growled, feeling Kolov's presence come closer, out of the forest.

"_General Winter." _Kolov's voice sounded, _"Why are you here?"_

"_My soldier's left their posts with out informing me." _Winter responded, _"Why would that be?"_

"_You never taught me properly," _Aleksandra grumbled, _"You helped Papa learn but never taught me."_

"_Were you ready to learn?"_ Winter asked

"_Why else would I come here?" _Really it wasn't a question.

"_By the lake, after sunset." _Winter stated simply, _"I will have to leave before we finish."_

"_I know." _Aleksandra nodded.

~0!0!0~

An hour ago, the sun had set and Aleksandra was still sitting by the lake, alone. She was starting to think this was a trick and that the General was really as mean as Papa had told her when she finally felt his presence.

"_So you are willing to wait."_ He stated, _"Good"_

"_I've waited, will you teach me now?" _Aleksandra asked

"_We have one more step before you can reach your potential."_ Winter explained _"We must make a pact." _

"_What do you mean?"_ Aleksandra looked worried

"_Stand"_ Winter ordered, and she did. General Winter set his hand over her heart, and she shivered as the cold seeped through her clothes. It felt like his fingers were wrapping around her heart, trying to dislodge the muscle. What could have been minutes or hours later, Winter drew back his hand and with a notable s queltch, Aleksandra's heart fell into the snow. Winter picked up the organ and Aleksandra nearly screamed as she felt burning cold on her heart. She did however, collapse back to the ground. Winter bent down to replace the heart, and told Aleksandra that she should go back to her room, and sleep.

"_It is dangerous to test the pact right now."_ He explained. He took Aleksandra's hand and pulled her to her feet before guiding her back to the Slytherin dorms.

* * *

><p><em>I Hope you Enjoyed!<em>

Reviews are food.


End file.
